


love is love

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual 707, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Saeyoung, Asexual Saeyoung Choi, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, F/M, Fluff, asexual luciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: so it’s asexual week if you didn’t know. (october 21 through 27 this year) i’ve always had this headcanon that seven (and vanderwood actually) are ace or demisexual. and asexuality is rarely if ever touched upon in anything. i myself am ace and even my most open-minded friends don’t understand what it means. so i wanted to kind of portray it my way.





	love is love

**Author's Note:**

> there are all sorts of ways to be ace. you can be sexually active and be ace. you can be celibate and be ace. be sex-repulsed and ace. but most importantly in my case, the part that i really want to stress: you can be in a healthy and loving romantic relationship and still be ace. i know so many people who‘ve given up on that because they think the way a lot of people think: that sex is a necessary part of love. it’s not. love is love, physical or not. i even know some aromantic asexuals who are in healthy relationships. one of my aro/ace friends actually announced her engagement to her bisexual (not ace) boyfriend recently. the important thing is to discuss things.
> 
> anyways. the way seven experiences his asexuality is different than mine but that doesn’t make either of us any less ace. the few things i’ve heard of that feature ace characters stick to sex-repulsed asexuality which is an extreme. saeyoung’s here is kind of in the middle.
> 
> i do hope you enjoy and be strong, my fellow aces. you’re not alone. you’re not broken.

“Saeyoung? Are you coming to bed?” the sweet voice called. He never got tired of listening to her. Somehow she had the best voice he’d ever heard. But he was busy pacing by the door when she asked. He didn’t think he could possibly rest.

“Do you think he’s okay? Saeran? I shouldn’t have left. I should be there tonight,” he said, making tight circles as he paced in front of the door. They had found Saeran but he was in bad shape. Traumatized, abused, betrayed, and even brainwashed. For a week, Saeyoung had sat at his side, watching Saeran sleep or simply accepting the abuse and hate Saeran was still screaming. This night, MC had convinced Saeyoung to come home, to sleep in his own bed. She had invited herself along, which was fine. He needed her.

“He’s fine. You and him both need rest. He knows you’ll be back tomorrow. Saeyoung, I know you haven’t slept more than a few hours. Come to bed. Even if you can’t sleep, just staying still will help.” Her words made sense. She was so smart and logical. Calm and in control, a stark contrast to Saeyoung’s chaos.

He nodded and finally left the rut he’d left in the carpet from his pacing. He joined MC in bed and pulled her close. But he still couldn’t calm down. He was antsy. Uncomfortable. “I don’t think I can sleep tonight,” he admitted, taking a deep breath of MC’s scent.

“I know. But I know something that can help you relax, too.” MC leaned in and kissed Saeyoung, making her intentions known. She was probably right. It may have relaxed him.

He pushed her gently away. “Not tonight. I can’t,” he said, hoping MC wasn’t too offended.

She looked a little confused but nodded, that angelic smile on her lips. “Sure, Saeyoung. It was just an idea.”

But now that was eating at Saeyoung. They’d been together once, on the way to find and save Saeran. Since then, they hadn’t shared many intimate moments. MC wasn’t shy about expressing her love and while she had been reading the situations, at times when she and Saeyoung were alone, she would indicate looking for something more physical from him. And Saeyoung had backed off but there had always been a good reason. And this could be a good reason as well but it was now a pattern. Did she doubt him or was she counting? Did she think he didn’t love her? “You know I love you, right, MC? To the space station and beyond?”

“Yeah, of course I know. And even if you didn’t, I wouldn’t leave your side,” she laughed and snuggled him.

“Do you ever doubt that? Did you notice that we haven’t been together since that first time? Does it bother you?” He didn’t want to press the issue but it was time for it to be out in the open.

His words got through and she became more serious. She sat up slightly to look at Saeyoung evenly. “I don’t doubt that you love me. I noticed but there’s a lot going on. I can’t imagine how crazy your mind is. I can wait.”

Saeyoung tried to smile but it was halfway between a  smile and a grimace. “What if…you have to wait a lot longer?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, keeping her eyes trained on his. She always looked at him, into him when they spoke. She never allowed him to run from topics with jokes the way others did. She could always read him.

“MC, I love you. And we’re going to get married. But there’s something else. On top of all this. I’m ace. It means the best and also asexual. Have you heard of that?’

MC looked a little lost. “I’ve heard of it, but so what, Saeyoung? I don’t care about your orientation. You love me so does the label matter?”

Saeyoung smiled a little. She didn’t understand. Not really. “It's… I guess you’re right, it is kind of an orientation. But it means I’m not sexually attracted to people. I’m not really driven that way. Get it? Maybe once in a while I’ll have that mood. And sometimes I’m not against it. But others, I might hate the idea. And most of the time, I’m just not thinking about it. Maybe that makes more sense to you?”

“Wait, you don’t want to have sex? Or you don’t like it?”

“It’s not like that! I just… I guess it could be like reading a book. Sometimes, you just really want to read. And do nothing else. And others, the idea of reading sounds totally boring. And even though the book is great and you really like it, it’s not something you want to read every day. I liked being with you. But right now, with everything going on, I don’t think I can be with you like that for a while. Is that…okay?” he asked, plainly nervous.

MC listened to him and tried to understand. It was strange to her but he obviously was serious and she wanted to make any effort for him. She wasn’t certain what he meant but she did get the idea. “Like… A really low sex drive?” she asked. She took his hand in hers. “It’s okay, either way, Saeyoung. I love you. Even if you don’t like sex. Is it okay that I do? And maybe if I…keep some toys around for when you’re not ready for it?” she asked, her cheeks faintly burning. She and Saeyoung could talk about anything but there were definitely easier conversations to have.

“It’s not not really like it’s low. More like it’s just not there. But that’s just me. Some people hate being intimate with people that way. For me, I just don’t have that interest. But you can have whatever you need. I know this is something we differ on. Maybe I can find you one shaped like a rocket. And I’ll paint it with ‘707’ and you can yell ‘blast off!’ when you use it,” he chuckled.

That finally made MC smile again. She didn’ t know what he felt but she had a much better idea now. The important part was that Saeyoung loved her and she didn’ t doubt that. “You know you’re going to have to, now. You promised,” she teased. “But first, Saeyoung, you must rest. You don’t want to show Saeran those bags under your eyes tomorrow, do you?”

He gasped, his hands going to his cheek in mock horror. “I have eye bags?! And no one told me? Noooo! How! I demand a lawyer! And a plastic surgeon!”

“Yes, yes, they’ll be here for you in the morning. But now. Sleep. Even Hacker Gods need sleep. So close those wonderful eyes and feel the warmth of me beside you. And sleep. Sleep, Saeyoung…”

His eyes drooped and then… He slept.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts like these and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.


End file.
